Mobile terminals such as cellular telephones typically include a display including a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an overlying display window cover. Some such window covers are formed of plastic, which may suffer from poor scratch resistance. Glass window covers have also been employed. Glass window covers may provide improved scratch resistance, but may suffer from drawbacks in cost, breakage (e.g., shatter resistance), and manufacturability. To address breakage concerns, thin (typically, with a thickness of between about 0.05 and 0.20 mm), plastic “anti-splinter” film has been adhesively laminated to glass window covers.